Call Me Daddy
by Vampire Toy
Summary: At the end of the year the annual DaddyDaughter dance is held and Sakura has been practicing but when her daddy leaves for a business trip, who will she dance with? Childhood oneshot rated for possible creepiness....


Call Me Daddy

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: Me no own (sadness)

"Talking"

(Innermost thoughts)

:Sound effect:

Summary: At the end of the year the annual Daddy-Daughter dance is held and Sakura has been practicing but when her daddy leaves for a business trip, who will she dance with? (Childhood one-shot)

…

Everyday he'd seen her in the park, everyday for an entire month. She goes where she thinks no one is watching and she dances. She couldn't have been much older than six or seven, but she had the determination like no one else Itachi had seen before.

At first he went to the park on his break, he would go into a nice area that no one else usually went into. He liked to sit in the trees and think over things or take a nap, so he wasn't too pleased when the little pink haired ninja-to-be found the clearing and decided to use it.

When she had started out, her dancing was klutzy and ungraceful and it had amused Itachi. He came back again and again and again each time expecting her to give up or not show up at all. To his surprise, however, she kept coming and she kept trying. Finally his curiosity got the best of him and he decided that the next day he would ask her what she was practicing so hard for.

…

Right on time she arrived the next day and he was there, waiting by a tree. At first she didn't see him and set up her little pink battery-powered radio.

"Excuse me."

"Huh!" her head shot up in confusion and she blushed when she saw someone already in the area she usually danced.

"Sorry!" she said beginning to pack her things again.

"Wait!"

"…..yes sir?"

"Sir?"

"…Ma'am?" she asked timidly when she heard his confusion. He chuckled and shook his head, his long black ponytail bouncing behind him.

"No, you were right the first time…..so I really look that old?"

"No! No, you don't look old…..your just older than me…right? I call people I don't know that are guys that are older than me 'sir' cause my daddy said its polite."

"I see, well I just wanted to know…could I ask you a question?" he squat down to keep from intimidating her.

"Ok, sir."

"Hehe…well, I just wanted to know….why your practicing so hard everyday….dancing I mean."

"Huh? How'd you know I dance everyday?"

"Er...your radio? I…..hear it sometimes." (It might creep her out if she knew I'd been watching, Lord knows the court case that would make…)

"Oh! Haha, sorry if it's too loud, sir."

"That's alright," (I'm not old enough to be called 'sir' arg…) "I just wanted to know what you were practicing for."

"Oh, well, my ninja school has a dance at the end of the year called the 'Daddy-Daughter' dance and my daddy said he'd take me this year but that I had to practice a lot first."

"Ahh a dance….when's the dance?"

The little girl gave a big grin at his question, her eyes sparkling happily, "Next Friday night!"

Itachi gave the girl a warm smile and laughed softly at her excitement.

(Still almost a week away and she's been practicing all this time?)

"I know what school your talking about, they had the Mother-Son dance yesterday didn't they?"

"Uh-huh!" she nod.

"My brother went to that."

"Really? You have a brother?"

"Yup, I had to teach him how to dance, he's a terrible dancer."

"Do you dance good?"

"Me? Well, decently at the very least."

"….can you watch me and tell me if I'm dancing right?" she asked shyly. Itachi smiled and nod.

She laughed happily and turned her radio on.

"I…I might not do very well cause I've never done it in front of someone before…" she said as the music played in the background.

(If you only knew kiddo….hnn….she's so shy)

Sakura stood awkwardly and constantly looked up at Itachi with red cheeks, trying to muster the courage to dance in front of a 'stranger'. Itachi could see that she regretted asking for help and felt embarrassed.

"Aww, now don't be shy….here, how about we do this," he walked over and held out his hand for her, "All you need is someone to dance with, then you'll learn much quicker…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

She looked at his hand for a moment and then took it with a smile.

"Alright, now just follow my lead."

…

The week went by quickly much to the duo's disappointment. They met each afternoon at the same time and practiced together. Itachi learned that the girl's name was Sakura and she had a crush on a boy named Sasuke. Of course he never told her his own name, but after a few days 'sir' begun to annoy him more than it had before, he didn't like how impersonal it sounded but he didn't want to scare her away so he said nothing.

On the last afternoon of practice Sakura never showed up and Itachi began to worry.

(What if someone kidnapped her while she was walking here? What if she got really hurt?)

The sun was setting and he decided to find her address to see if she at least made it home safely.

He quickly went home and looked around for his little brother.

"Sasuke!"

"What?" he yelled from the living room.

"Come here a moment."

"Why can't you come here?"

"This is important!"

"So come here!"

"I'll just go through your stuff then." Itachi waited as the scampering of feet became louder until his brother slid in front of him with an angry pout.

"Whaaaat?" he whined.

"I need an address of a classmate of yours."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I want to speak with an older sibling of theirs."

"Ur…ok…" he walked into his room and came back with an address book, handing it to his brother, "Who's address?" he asked trying to see the pages Itachi was flipping through.

"Haru…Haruno Sakura, here it is, thank you." He tossed the book back at his brother and the little Uchiha ran after him.

"Wait! Did you say Sakura? Like…with pink hair?"

"Yes, do you know her?" (Maybe he knows what happened to her?)

"Yeah…she's in my class."

"Was she there today?"

"Yeah."

"Did she say she was going anywhere after school?"

"I…I dunno." Sasuke mumbled turning slightly pink, "I don't talk to her a lot or anything."

"Then your no help." Itachi walked quickly out of his home.

"Wait! Sakura doesn't have any older brothers or sisters!"

"You catch on quick." Itachi muttered before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

…

Itachi arrived in front of her home quickly and stood there for a moment thinking over how to approach the situation. He finally decided on a plan and knocked on the Haruno family's door. He heard the rushing of footsteps and finally the door opened to reveal an obviously busy woman with dark pink hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked rummaging through her purse.

(Doesn't sound like anything's wrong)

"I'm an assistant teacher and we've had a few kids stay after school this week to help decorate for the dance tomorrow night and Haruno Sakura was one of them, I'm just checking to make sure she got home ok since I didn't see her there today."

"Oh, that's nice, I didn't know she was doing that…what a shame… well, yes she's fine, thank you." The woman said closing the door but Itachi stopped it with his foot.

"A-…wait a shame?"

"Yes she's been so excited about this dance but her father can't take her." She tried to close it again.

"Wait, why not?"

The woman gave him a frustrated look of annoyance but answered quickly, "He's going on a business trip early tomorrow morning, and so am I, so if you don't mind…."

Itachi stepped back and the woman shut the door quickly to make sure he didn't have another chance to block it.

"Thank you for your time."

….

The next afternoon Itachi was waiting outside of the school as it emptied out.

"Brother! What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked running towards him.

"Standing."

"Why are you wearing a suit?"

"I felt like it."

"Why? Its really hot outside!"

"I felt like it."

"….are you taking me home or something?"

"You can get there yourself can't you?"

"Yeah."

"Go then."

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm helping with the dance."

"Why?" Sasuke scrunched his face.

"Because missions have been slow."

"Oh, it's a mission….well, good luck."

"Thanks."

Sasuke looked up at his brother a moment and frowned suspiciously.

"Did you go to Sakura's house last night?"

"Go home!" Itachi snapped suddenly.

Sasuke stared at him in surprise and slight fear but the look slowly droned into a look of anger and irritation. He suddenly began to run and stopped only when he was a good distance from Itachi to turn back to him.

"I'm telling mom!"

"What the-?" Itachi turned but Sasuke was already too far away to effectively yell at.

(BRAT!)

"Hey sir…what are you doing at my school? …and why are you wearing a suit?"

Itachi turned to the familiar voice and smiled down at the curious little green-eyed girl.

"I'm going to take you to the dance in an hour."

"Huh?"

"I heard…that your dad couldn't take you."

"Oh….yeah, he's on a business trip." She frowned.

"Well why waste all our hard work?"

"I don't think you can take me."

"Of course I can."

"…?"

"Just call me daddy."

…

A/N: Also under the title of 'Unhealthy Obsessions' X3 Product of late night ponderings. Hmm, that title could be taken the wrong way heeee….ignore me…Yes, those dances do exist in real life, though I've never been able to attend one myself, it's a cute concept. Hehe, well I tried to show Itachi's deteriorating sanity a little here but NOTE that he and Sasuke and the family were all still happy-esc when this took place.

Ok, ok I should stop with these childhood ficcies neh? Are you guys annoyed/bored with hem yet? If not feel free to request a childhood encounter, I'd be glad to try it.


End file.
